


The Never Apart Affair

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a little bit of angst maybe, but of course there are always love and tenderness between the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon takes care of his injured partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Never Apart Affair

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot going on in this story. My main point here is to focus on how the boys love each other :) Kind of an experimental piece for me. Please enjoy :)

Napoleon has never seen Illya this vulnerable and this helpless before. These bruises, all the blood, and those wounds… _Oh, Illya, oh._ Napoleon whispers. His voice so soft that he could barely hear it himself.

Napoleon hasn’t slept for days. His eyelids are heavy and his head is throbbing. His arms and legs are not as coordinate as they normally should be. It is a struggle to stay awake, but he can’t let Illya down, at least not now. Napoleon yawns. Taking care of Illya takes up most of his time recently. He usually sits across the bedroom, so he can look after his partner as thoroughly as possible. Napoleon can’t even read a book or a magazine, because the curtains are drawn to make sure that the light will not disturb Illya’s recovery. In fact, Napoleon doesn’t mind those long hours of boredom, all he cares is to see his partner getting better. Waverly is gracious enough to give him special leave to take care of Illya, and Napoleon is extremely thankful. Perhaps the old man knows that with injured Illya in mind, Napoleon will have a hard time focusing on his missions.

...... 

Illya has been in and out of consciousness for the past few days. How did all these happen? Napoleon massages his temples as he goes through the memories. Last Monday, Waverly assigned them separate missions. Illya’s mission was supposed to be an easy and quick delivery, just like Napoleon’s, but somehow, it took an unexpected turn… Illya didn’t come back. 

Neither Napoleon nor Waverly were expecting this. The next day, Waverly sent out a rescue team led by Napoleon. They spent several days searching, but in the end, they couldn’t even find a clue on Illya’s whereabouts. 

Two full weeks, miraculously, Illya appeared. Covered with dirty, blood stained clothes, Illya used his last strength to open the door of Del Floria and subsequently collapsed. Napoleon remembered rushing into the medical center after receiving the news. He shoved his way through until he finally reached Illya’s bedside. His partner looked so pale and fragile. Both of his arms were covered with bandages. Napoleon felt the need to wrap his arms around Illya and never let go. He trembled as he called out Illya’s name again and again, disregarding the nurses’ warning on disturbing the other patients. He got hold of the first doctor in sight and asked him about Illya’s situation, yet Napoleon regretted immediately. The doctor indicated that Illya had been beaten severely, and they also used… Napoleon didn’t hear what the doctor said next. His voice was so buzzing and unclear. The horrifying images of Illya being held captive, tied up, beaten, and insulted keep appearing in Napoleon’s mind. He feels his heart pounds in an unusual speed and a wave of nausea appears. Napoleon tries to calm himself down as he suddenly realizes that both of his hands are clench to tight fists. Even though it is clear that this is the kind of risk a spy needs to take, but why Illya? Why wasn’t he there to protect him? Why… 

Napoleon’s thoughts are being interrupted as he hears a small cry coming from Illya. Napoleon leans forward. 

“Illya?” 

He walks over to his partner’s bedside and sees Illya shivering. Huge drops of sweat linger on Illya’s forehead and thicken his blond hair. He mumbles something incoherent. Napoleon picks up a towel on the side and gently wipes off the sweat on him. He is utterly surprised when Illya suddenly sits up, fights off Napoleon’s hands and attempts to push him aside. 

“I’m not going to tell you! I’m not going to tell you!” 

It takes a while before Napoleon comes to realize that Illya is not shouting at him. He gets hold of Illya’s arms and stares at him intently. 

“Illya! Look at me! It’s me, Napoleon!” 

“Umm?” 

Illya’s furious blue eyes first show a sign of confusion then they gradually turn into a softer blue when he makes eye contact with his partner. 

“Na…po…leon?” 

“Yes.” Napoleon says as he takes Illya’s hand and places it on his cheek. “It’s me, see, you’re safe now Illya.” 

Illya gazes at him silently and slowly, tears streaming down his cheeks. Napoleon tenderly runs his fingers through Illya’s hair and holds him closer. Napoleon hates that he feels so helpless, unable to carry the pain for the person that means the most to him. 

“How about a nice hot bath, Illya? That will do you good?” Napoleon recollects himself and forces out a smile. 

Illya nods slightly. 

“Wait here.” 

Napoleon enters the bathroom and opens the tap to fill the bathtub with hot water. He glances at Illya, who is now sitting motionless on the bed. His eyes stare into space and his lips slightly parted. What is he thinking? It is a pain for Napoleon to feel so distance from his partner. He wants to know what is inside Illya’s mind now, in order to comfort him, to help him. But Napoleon knows the best thing for him to do at this moment is to wait and to stay patiently at Illya’s side whenever he needs him. 

Napoleon assists Illya to the bathroom, and helps him into the bathtub. 

“Be outside. Just call if you need anything.” 

Illya gives him a tight nod and sinks his body into the hot water. Napoleon goes out and pulls a chair just outside of the bathroom so he can rush in immediately if anything should happen. He certainly hopes not. Except the steady sound of the running water, everything is really quiet for some moments, and Napoleon begins to doze off on his chair. He is suddenly awakened when he hears Illya screaming his name. 

“What is it?” Napoleon jumps out of his chair. 

He pushes open the door and sees Illya pointing at the running water. His eyes widen in terror. 

“They are coming, Napoleon!” Illya’s voice shakes and his eyebrows knit together. 

This time, Napoleon immediately realizes that Illya is still in his nightmare. 

“Napoleon, they are…” Illya trembles as he clenches to Napoleon. 

“Everything is alright, Illya. They can’t hurt you anymore.” Napoleon turns off the water. “It’s ok, Illya. Shh…” 

Napoleon feels his shirt getting wet. He sees Illya buries his face in him and sobs quietly. Napoleon gently presses several kisses on his partner’s hair. 

“Here, here, everything is alright. You’re with me now, Illya, everything is alright.” 

It feels like forever when Illya finally loosens his grip and looks up at Napoleon. 

“Feeling better?” Napoleon says softly. 

Illya furrows his brows and his eyes full of concern. 

“What’s the matter?” Napoleon chuckles. 

“Napoleon, you’re bleeding.” 

“What?” 

He suddenly feels a slight pain on one of his fingers. He must have cut himself when he rushed into the bathroom. 

“Oh, it’s nothing…” 

Before Napoleon can finish his words, Illya takes his injured finger into his mouth and gently sucks it. 

“Here, it’s alright now.” Illya holds up Napoleon’s hand. 

“Thanks.” 

Napoleon blushes and is moved by Illya’s action. Even in distress, his partner still thinks about him constantly. Napoleon feels he is the luckiest man in the world. He takes a towel from the side and wraps around Illya. 

“Let’s get you back to bed, ok?” 

Napoleon helps Illya with his pajama and carries him back to bed. Illya is fast asleep in Napoleon’s arms. Napoleon feels the warmth of his partner’s body and looks at him affectionately. 

“I’ll protect you, and I’ll never let you get hurt again.” Napoleon says. 

Illya moves his body a bit and his lips slightly curve up. Is that… a smile? Napoleon knows it is. He smiles as he thinks that no matter what happens they will always have each other, and nothing can ever keep them apart.

\- End -


End file.
